


Wet The Bed

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Humilation, Other, Teasing, Watersports, embarrasment, i forgot zayn fuck, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall wets himself and gets made fun of for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet The Bed

Niall lays on his stomach, deep in a dream where he’s standing on a bridge with Liam, it’s raining, raining really hard. Niall looks up at the sky, laughing at something Liam said, suddenly feeling the urge to pee. Niall watched himself wave to Liam before running in the direction of a suddenly appearing forest, disappearing into the trees before stopping in front a random tree, turning around to face it, unbuttoning his pants and taking his dick in his hand, groaning as he begins to piss on the tree. Niall smiled at his dream, stirring in his dream as he felt something warm trickle down his leg. Niall moved his leg, trying to shake the warm feeling off before slowly waking up and sighing sitting up to find himself sitting in a warm wet spot.

 

“W-What?” Niall mumbled, looking around him, a hot blush taking over his face. Did he really wet the bed? He’s 18; did he really just piss his pants? Niall lifted his hands to his face, groaning into them. “Okay, I’ll just…I’ll just change my shorts and walk out there, get new sheets and come back, they won’t notice, they’ll-“

 

“Niall, get your ass up and-“ Liam busted open Niall’s door, and Niall flew to cover himself (and the bed) with his blankets, Liam stopping halfway in his room. “What were you wanking or something? Holy fuck, it smells like piss in here, did you piss in here, Niall? The bathroom is two doors down, are you really that lazy? Come on then, get your ass up, we’re gonna go out.“ Liam walked the rest of the way, pulling the covers off of Niall, dropping them at the edge of the bed before staring at Niall as he sat in his own piss. Niall stared at Liam, and Liam stared at Niall, before Liam broke out laughing, doubling over, one hand resting on Niall’s shoulder. Niall blushed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Oh, oh my fucking god, did you piss yourself? Harry! Louis! Niall pissed himself!” Liam laughed, wiping under his eyes as Louis and Harry walked in, looking at Liam, then Niall, then Niall’s bed, before breaking out into howling laughter themselves.

 

“Fuck you guys.” Niall mumbled, getting up from his bed and standing up, trying to ignore the trickle of liquid that dripped down his leg, only making the other boys laugh harder, Liam falling to the ground while Harry leaned against Louis, Louis leaning over.

 

“J-Jesus Christ, Niall, are you 5?” Louis teased, straightening himself up after he’d calmed down a little bit, his laughter turning into chuckles.

 

“It’s okay, guys, he’s got a small…bladder…” Harry laughed, lifting his hand and bringing his thumb and pointer finger close together before glancing at Niall’s crotch. The room fell silent before everyone broke out into laughter again. Niall groaned, pushing past Louis to get out of the room. 

 

“Whatever.” Niall grumbled, walking down the hallway and shutting himself in the bathroom.

 

“Aw, Nialler, come back!”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/29041676646/title-wet-the-bed-pairing-none-rating-pg-13) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
